


T A N G E N T

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: Original Work
Genre: a message from Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: Hey! If you're seeing this, you're either subscribed to my account, or you read something of mine and came to my account to see what else I've written. In either case, you probably like my writing somewhat. So... why not consider reading some of my original work? It's free!https://tangentwriting.com





	T A N G E N T

Hey! If you like my fanfiction, why not consider reading some of my [original works](https://tangentwriting.com)?

 

I post mostly short stories, along with humorous articles and the occasional fandom rant, and I plan to start posting developmental work on my characters and their worlds, too. I try to update monthly.

 

If you have the time, why not check it out? I would really appreciate it!

 

Thank you for reading this message! If you decide to check out my blog, you can find it [RIGHT HERE!](https://tangentwriting.com)

 

 


End file.
